criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaboomstan
Kaboomstan is the seventh case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The GLA came to Kazakhstan after learning that a Red Union procession was taking place here. However, the leader of Red Union, Kazakhstan, Serik Tairov branch was taken under arrest after Kazakh police found evidence that he was involved in terror activities and the procession was cancelled. Isabelle and the victim went to question the leader, however they found hims dead - exploded into bits. After meeting Stella's brother, Vadim Yankov, and figuring out who stole Serik's gun, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate Larisa Otunbova as the killer. Larisa tried to denied the charges at first but soon admitted to her crimes. She said that the victim and she had an affair and he told Larisa that they will live together, forever. Larisa, believing Serik, divorced with Oraz Otunbov, her husband. However, Serik was not serious with her and told her that he was just playing with her. Larisa, pregnant with Serik's child, was infuriated. She was a poor nomad who could not afford the expenses of a child. To take her revenge, Larisa killed Serik. Judge Robertson sentenced her to 8 years in prison. After the trail, the team talked to Larisa if she knew anything about Red Union's involvement in terrorism. The only lead on Serik she was able to give was a broken vial he gifted to her, which was restored and found to have been bearing a symbol on it. The team decided to investigate nomad lands to see if Larisa had any other thing of Serik which she forgot to remember. The team found a paper from Karl Marx's book The Communist Manifesto, and found the same symbol on it. Haider said that it was a symbol of communism. He suggested to check Serik's cell to see if he managed to smuggle in any thing. The team found Serik's mobile phone and it turned out that he told his party member, Daulet Jeanov, to find an American fantasy writer, Jorge S. S. Marty, who was in Siberia to search about his new fantasy novel, The North. Meanwhile, Stella wanted to check up on his brother. She asked the player to accompany her to the museum where his brother was. The team found a stone with Vadim's blood on it. Vadim told the team that he only tripped, while saying that he was pleased to see Stella. Vadim told Stella that a lot of tension had been going on in Russia, with the Red Union rising and the government considering a military operation against the notorious communist party. After reporting all this to Chief Shoko, she decided that the team should go to Siberia to find out what the Red Union wants with Marty. Stats Victim *'Serik Tairov '(He was found exploded) Murder Weapon *'Explosives' Killer *'Larisa Otunbova' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect knows how to sew *The suspect smells of berries Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect knows how to sew *The suspect smells of berries Appearance *The suspect wears grey clothes Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect knows how to sew *The suspect smells of berries Appearance *The suspect wears grey clothes Profile *The suspect smells of berries Appearance *The suspect wears grey clothes Profile *The suspect eats beshbarmak *The suspect knows how to sew Killer's Profile *The killer eats beshbarmak. *The killer knows how to sew. *The killer smells of berries. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears grey clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Interrogation Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Arm, Leg, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Taras Timourov; Victim identified: Serik Tairov) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beshbarmak; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Explosives) *Talk to Taras Timourov about Serik's death. (Prerequisite: Interrogation Room investigated) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Photo of Victim) *Examine Photo of Victim (Result: Larisa's Photo) *Ask Larisa how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Larisa identified) *Investigate Nomad Plains (Clues: Torn Paper, Sewing Machine) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Kazakh Text) *Analyze Kazakh Text (08:00:00; New Suspect: Shakizat Magjanov) *Ask Shakizat about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Kazakh Text analyzed) *Examine Sewing Machine (Result: Red Button) *Analyze Red Button (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sew) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Museum Entrance (Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Camera ,Beshbarmak plate) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Speech; New Suspect: Nurlan Ruslanev) *Ask Nurlan about his hate speech. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera (06:00:00; New Suspect: Vadim Yankov) *Talk to Vadim Yankov about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed) *Examine Beshbarkmak plate (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of berries; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Interrogation Seat) *Investigate Interrogation Seat (Clues: Police Records, Faded Paper) *Examine Police Records (Result: File on Shakizat) *Analyze File on Shakizat (12:00:00) *Talk to Shakizat about her attempt to steal from Tairov family years ago. (Prerequisite: File on Shakizat analyzed) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Suspension Orders) *Ask Taras about his suspension. (Prerequisite: Suspention Orders unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Statue (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Tablet, Crate) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Divorce Papers) * Talk to Larisa about her divorce. (Prerequsite: Divorce Papers restored) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Graph) * Analyze Graph (06:00:00) * Talk to Nurlan about his ratings going down. (Prerequisite: Graph analyzed) * Examine Crate (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun (09:00:00) * Talk to Vadim about stealing the victim's gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) * Investigate Yurts (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Victim's Photo, Berry Basket) * Examine Victim's Photo (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears grey clothes) * Examine Berry Basket (Result: Bloody Pin) * Examine Bloody Pin (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Communist Manifesto (2/5). (No stars) The Communist Manifesto (2/5) * See if Larisa can tell anything about the victim. (Prerequisite: Availabale after unlocking The Communist Manifesto; New Clue: Broken Vial) * Examine Broken Vial (Result: Vial) * Analyze Vial (09:00:00) * Investigate Nomad Plains (Prerequisite: Vial analyzed; Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: The Communist Manifesto Page) * Examine The Communist Manifesto Page (Result: Symbol) * See if Haider Ali knows what the symbol means. (Prerequisite: Symbol unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Interrogation Room (Clue: Locked Cellphone) * Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Victim's Cellphone) * Analyze Victim's Cellphone (03:00:00) * Investigate Museum Entrance (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking The Communist Manifesto; Clue: Bloody Stone) * Examine Bloody Stone (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Vadim's blood) * Make sure Vadim is safe. (Prerequisite: Vadim's blood identified; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Eurasia (Alex)